zootopia_fanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Zootopia: The Seedy Underworld
Zootopia: The Seedy Underworld is a story by PrinceBalto. Premise This is a oneshot story that I thought up. Imagine if Nick had managed to build for himself a very successful hustling empire, one in which he is a rising star of the Zootopian underworld. Aided by his main henchman Finnick and his girlfriend Skye, as well as other members of Nick's "court", they work scams all over Zootopia. However, unlike other underworld figures, they have a rule to not take any mammal's life. All they have to do is avoid other criminals and the ZPD. One day, Judy, a gorgeous bellydancer bunny, comes and performs for Nick. However, in the process, she reveals herself to be a hustler too. Aided by her henchwoman Honey the Honey badger, she has just conned her biggest mark yet. Nick begins to track her down to confront her, but they end up falling in love instead and team up. However, when they end up crossing Polar bear criminal Koslov, what will happen? I am using Skye for Finnick's girlfriend because I sometimes find it hard to incorporate Vixey and her family outside of the City of Mystery and Romance canon, hence why they are omitted here. Read to find out. Story The mammal metropolis of Zootopia, the capital of the Kingdom of Mammalia, gleamed like a beacon of hope to mammals from all over the planet of Terra. It was the city that all mammals wanted to go to and establish a better life for themselves. At least that was the image that Mayor Leodore Lionheart wanted to project. However, there was an aspect of the city that was a slight blemish upon its reputation: its criminal underworld. In all twelve districts, crime bosses and other criminal leaders made their living in various ways, avoiding one another and the ZPD. There was one such empire that was consistently growing. "Look what we've done, Finnick. We are the bright new stars of the Zootopian underworld," the voice said in a charming, handsome voice. The voice belonged to a very handsome twenty-eight year old Red fox by the name of Nicholas Piberius Wilde, or Nick for short. The fox's emerald green eyes gleamed as he looked at Finnick, his best friend and majordomo. Finnick was a male Fennec fox of the same age as Nick. His most distinguishing trait was his surprisingly deep voice for a mammal of his small size. He was smiling too. "Keep it up, Nick, and we will truly be great in the underworld," he replied. Nick had managed to build for himself an impressive hustling empire. The son of famed con-foxes Robin and Marian Wilde, who swindled corrupt wealthy citizens of Zootopia, Nick had learned their skills from kithood. In just a short time, and at his young age, Nick had managed to secure a massive mansion for himself in Savanna Central. It had been acquired, as usual, through his hustling. It had room enough for him and his followers, including Finnick's girlfriend and Nick's spy, a beautiful white-furred, blue-eyed Arctic fox vixen named Skye Furston, and various others, like Jason Stripeman, a male Bengal tiger who was his head of security. Nick had installed a throne into the living room, eliciting groans from some but making perfect sense to him. Other rooms included the big kitchen, a large dining room for parties, the outside pool area, and a private movie theater. He had managed to acquire all manner of expensive things to fill his residence. Nick's eyes wondered to an object in the living room, kept by his throne. It was a lovely carved crystal statue of a gorgeous vixen, called "the Crystal Vixen". Since acquiring it, it had become Nick's most prized possession. However, someone else had heard of it and sought to take it. "It won't be long now, Honey," it said. The voice belonged to a gorgeous bunny of twenty-four years of age. Her name was Judith Laverne Hopps, but nearly everyone called her Judy. She had lovely, soft, grey and white fur, large, sparkling, beautiful purple eyes and a great body and figure, including curvaceous hips and butt. Accompanied by Honey, her quirky Honey badger best friend, Judy was a talented hustler in her own right. However, she had her own method. She used her talent in the art of bellydancing. Originally from Bunnyburrow, she had come to Zootopia to learn to be a performer and had taken lessons at the Desert Blossom Bellydancing Academy in Sahara Square. However, her career hadn't really panned out, as most of the dancers were vixens, and those were preferred by most clients. The vixens had mocked the supposed dumbness of bunnies, her supposed dumbness, by calling her "dumb bunny", and they hadn't really wanted her there. She had been forced to take up hustling to survive. Her routine was simple: present herself as an official dancer available from the school, with Honey playing her agent by passing around fliers on academy stationary that had Honey's phone number on it. While her mark was distracted, Honey took the item they were after. The two had made enough to get themselves a nice, reasonable apartment in Sahara Square. Honey smiled. "I'm ready, Judy. I have the address of our next mark. His adviser gave it to me. He was looking for a way to help his boss celebrate a major success this evening at a party he is having. They say he has a carved crystal vixen that is worth a lot of money," she said. This was music to Judy's ears. "Adviser? He must be a very important person. Where does he live?" she asked. Honey remembered the details, showing Judy her notes. "He lives in a fine house in Savanna Central," the Honey badger replied. For a long moment, Judy looked into the wooden display case that held her bedlah. It was royal purple in color, with a skimpy bra that had gold coins hanging from it, and harem pants the same color that had gold coins in the hips and butt area. Kept with it was a wooden box that contained her gold jewelry. When she danced, Judy was a glorious sight to behold. "Good. Now, let's get ready," Judy answered. They began to make their plans. When evening rolled around, Nick's party began. He and his friends watched ate, listened to music and so on. Finnick looked at the time and then at Nick, who was on his throne. "Nick, I have a surprise for you," he said. Nick looked at him. "And what would that be?" he asked. Suddenly, the doorbell rang. Finnick smiled. "Just sit down. You will see in just a moment," he said before heading off to watch Jason open the door. When the tiger did so, the bedlah-clad Judy stood there. She also had now put on her jewelry: A thin, gold collar necklace for her neck and golden cuffs on her arms. Beside her was Honey, carrying her boombox and dance music CD's, as well as a leather bag that was actually for carrying their loot. Judy looked at Finnick. "So, where is the male of the hour?" she asked. Finnick motioned the females inside. "He's in the main room," he replied. Finnick led Judy and Honey into the main room. Finnick looked at Nick while gesturing at Judy. "My friend, this is your surprise," he said, feeling proud. The moment Nick saw Judy, he was smitten. His eyes went wide and his jaw dropped. "Wow...she's beautiful..." he whispered. Judy could see his expression and was delighted. She did legitimately find the fox to be very handsome, though she didn't show it visibly. In her hustling career, she had learned to mask things like attraction in order to avoid giving her male marks an advantage. "He's going to be an easy mark," she thought. She approached him. "So, you are the new client. Please, let me know your name," she began. Nick nodded. "Nick, Nick Wilde. If I may ask, what is your name?" the fox answered. Judy batted her eyes. "I am Judy Hopps. I am a resident of Sahara Square and a student of the Desert Blossom Bellydancing Academy," she replied. Nick nodded. He was very thrilled. Judy took one glance at what she figured out instantly was the crystal vixen. She saw no reason to delay the taking of the prize any further. On the way here, she had gone over the signal for Honey to swipe the item: she would kiss their host. She motioned for Honey to set up the boombox and struck her trademark starting pose, a flirtatious stance. "Enjoy," she said. Immediately, Honey switched on the music, and Judy began her wondrous, beautiful bellydancing. She swayed her hips to the music. Nick and the other members of his empire were awestruck, especially the males. She prolonged it as much as she could to prevent them noticing Honey getting near the prize. When she was close, it was time. She moved right up to the throne and kissed Nick deeply on the lips. Surprised for an instant, Nick then returned the favor with gusto. Honey swiftly grabbed the crystal vixen and placed it into the bag. Judy then broke the kiss and danced the finale of her performance. "Hope you liked it, fox boy," she said in a flirty manner. Nick nodded eagerly. So far, he hadn't noticed what had really happened. He was eager for her to stay longer. "Would you like a drink?" he asked. Judy sighed and shook her head. She knew that she had to get out of here now if she wanted this hustle to be succesful. However, she did legitimately want to see Nick again. "Unfortunately, I can't stay, but I would like to join you for dinner soon," she replied. She then proceeded to give him her phone number and the name, location and number of her apartment, which he promptly wrote down. After that, he began to lead her to the door. Once there, he looked into her sparkling, beautiful eyes. Honey began gathering their stuff and the loot. "I look forward to seeing you again," he told her as he opened the door. Judy began to walk through the door. "Me too. Bye, handsome," she said before walking all the way through. She and Honey then got into their car, placing their prize and equipment in the back, and drove off, Honey at the wheel, just as when they came here. They would now head back to Sahara Square. From inside, Nick watched them leave through the window until the moment they were out of sight. Nick was ecstatic. "Ah, Judy Hopps. She makes me smile," he said. Just then, he heard Skye call out from the living room. "Uh, Nick, we have an issue in here," she said. Nick rushed back over, only to see that the crystal vixen was gone. His clever mind put two and two together. "Oh that sneaky little bunny..." he said. Finnick nodded. "Are we going to follow her?" he asked. Nick nodded. "Yes, but let's wait a bit," he answered. The group understood. Meanwhile, as the sun continued to set, Judy and Honey pulled up in front of their apartment building. As they got out of the car and got their prize, they saw nothing. "We are home free. We have the prize," Judy said. They did not see the thugs come up behind them. "Hand over what you have if you want to live," said a voice. "Who said that?" Judy said as they turned around. Before them stood a weasel, a wolf and a wolverine. "I did. The name's Duke Weaselton. What do you have in the bag?" he said. Judy defiantly refused to say. The wolf thug ripped the bag from her hands and opened it to reveal the crystal vixen. He smiled. "It's beautiful. Koslov will love it. Let's go," he said. With that, they took off. Judy and Honey shared looks before heading up to their apartment. Once there, Judy took off her bedlah and put on a knee-length hot pink night gown, while Honey put on a black shirt and pajama pants. Eventually, Nick, Finnick, Skye and Jason were on the road to Sahara Square. Nick was glad to have the location and number of Judy's apartment. "So, what happens when we get there?" Skye asked. Nick kept his eyes on the road, but still answered. "We're going to to have a little chat..." he began. While Nick explained his plan, Duke and the thugs arrived back in Tundratown, at the house of Koslov the Polar bear. Koslov was the second most powerful criminal in Tundratown, second only to Syndicate member Mr. Big. Koslov had begun his career as an enforcer for Mr. Big and went off on his own. Mr. Big tolerated him, as long as he didn't intrude on the shrew's enterprises. In the main room, Koslov met with his men. "We have something for you that you will love," Duke said. Koslov looked at him. "What?" he asked. The wolf thug opened the bag and brought out the crystal vixen. Koslov had a taste for expensive art objects, and he loved this one. "Where did you get it?" he asked. Duke smiled. "We stole it from a pretty little bunny in Sahara Square," he answered. Koslov smiled a fearsome smile, reaveling his large Polar bear teeth. "Well done, you three! Come, let us find a place for this most magnificent work of art," he said. Duke and the thugs did so. Eventually, Nick, Finnick, Skye and Jason had entered Sahara Square. They drove to Judy's apartment building, telling the wildebeest doorman that they were there to see Judy Hopps. Not seeing the hustlers as suspicious, due to their calm demeanor, he admitted them. Going to the right apartment, Nick knocked on the door. A moment later, Judy answered. Upon seeing Nick, Judy smiled and glanced at him flirtatiously. "You just couldn't wait to see me again, could you, foxy?" she said in an equally flirtatious tone. Nick simply shook his head. "Look, please let us in. We need to have a little talk," he told her. Judy did so. When she sat down, Nick began to speak. "All right, you sneaky little doe, I know that it was you that stole the crystal vixen. Now, I want it back. Now, I am a hustler too, and I know many tricks," he stated. Judy shook her head. "Well, that's going to be a bit of a problem. Some thugs working for someone named Koslov stole it from us," she replied. Nick took a step back. He had spent a short amount of time in Koslov's home in a recent hustling scheme, and he knew how dangerous he was. However, if he wanted his prize back, he knew that he had to risk it. He looked at Judy, and he had an idea. "I have a proposition for you," he said. Judy was curious. "I am listening," she replied. Nick sat on a chair nearby. "All right, we both want to get it back. Therefore, I suggest that we team up and work together to get it back. It won't be easy. Koslov's estate in Tundratown is very well defended, but, if we work together, we can do it. I can send Skye here to spy for several days and report back to us. From there, you could distract him with your dancing, and my guys and I will go in and get it. From there, we anonymously tip off the ZPD about Koslov and then escape. After that, we could...I don't know...see what happens between us next," Nick said in a flirtatious tone. Judy considered it. "I'd love to work with a sly fox like you, and see what happens after that," she replied. Nick was more than happy. Their conversation and plans went on a bit until all were exhausted. Judy and Honey agreed for her to meet up with them again at Nick's home to finalize the plan. They then said their goodbyes, and Nick and his crew went home. Nick dreamed of Judy that night, clad in her bedlah, standing amongst a pile of gold and jewels. It was a sight that hustlers like him dreamed of. The next day, they met up. "All right, let's get this planned," Judy said. It began. Skye headed to Tundratown to begin spying on Koslov. She didn't know how long it would be before she got back, but she knew it was needed. Meanwhile, Nick and Judy spent a lot of time together. They went out to dinner, watched movies in his private theater and had a great time. It was rather clear. They were falling in love. Then, one evening, while in the living room together, they turned to one another. "Judy, I need you to know this. I have romantic feelings for you. If you feel the same way, tell me. We could combine our two groups and eventually become the king and queen of the Zootopian underworld, a kingdom of hustlers ruled by us. We could be unstoppable," he told her. Judy liked the idea. "I have romantic feelings for you too, and I like that. Let our kingdom begin now," she said. Just as she had done before, she hopped up on Nick and kissed him deeply on the lips. Nick was taken aback for a moment, but joined in shortly after. It was done. He had found his true love. Many days later, Skye returned and gave Nick everything that she had found out. It was time. A day later, they headed to Tundratown. While Nick and the others headed around the back, Judy, clad in her bedlah, went to Koslov's front door with Honey. Duke answered it, recognizing her. "What do you want, flopsy?" he said. Judy smiled. "I have heard of Koslov and come to dance for him," she replied. Duke looked at her suspiciously. "Uh...let's see what happens," he answered. The weasel admitted her. Judy and Honey soon stood before Koslov. "What brings you here, dear bunny?" he asked. Judy put on her flirtation act. "I hear how great you are, and I would love to dance for a mammal of power," she replied. Honey then put on the music, and Judy began to dance. Though a bellydancer seemed out of place in Tundratown, Koslov and his entire team were awestruck, so much so that they couldn't turn away. Seeing this, Skye led Nick to where the crystal vixen was. He took hold of it. As well, Nick called the ZPD and left an anonymous tip about Koslov. Now, they just had to safely get Judy and Honey out. The dance ended, and Judy announced that she had to leave. She then did so. Nick had placed himself where she could see him, but Koslov couldn't. She headed off. Kos love and his men were still too excited about the dance, talking about it, to see where exactly she was going. Nick, Judy and the others vanished, heading for their vehicle at great speed. They got there and took off. Koslov had had a great time watching the dance. However, that was shattered when the ZPD busted in. "Hands up! You're all under arrest!" the panther officer leading the group shouted. Koslov roared in fury as he was cuffed. Nick and Judy smiled at one another when they finally got back to his home. "Now we really are the king and queen of hustlers," Nick said. Judy nodded. The new couple kissed right there in front of the garage, eager to continue hustling together. Category:Zootopia AU Category:AU Fanfics Category:Stories about the Zootopian underworld Category:Stories where Judy is something other than a cop Category:Stories where the Desert Blossom Bellydancing Academy is mentioned Category:NickXJudy Category:WildeHopps stories Category:PrinceBalto fanon Category:PrinceBalto fanfics Category:Stories where Judy is a hustler Category:Stories where Koslov is the villain Category:Finnick/Skye Category:Finnye fics Category:Oneshots Category:Romantic fics Category:PG-13 stories Category:Fics not in a particular continuity Category:Love Stories Category:Crime dramas